


Fire Burns Wind Blows Rain Falls

by lilsochin



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsochin/pseuds/lilsochin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Modern-day. Technology and magic is the advantage that humans have against Weres, Vampires, and Witches.  War is coming, this would be the third great war.  Which of the Clans will rule all of the known world - The Amnell, Mason, Rahl, or Tekai Clan.</p><p>Note: this will be a long one and will start off slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. This concept has been in my head for about a year. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you to all the fanfic writers of Kahlan and Cara stories!

A bright full moon high in the early hours of the summer night. The beauty on displays was breathe taking. The light reflecting off the lake making a mirror image of the moon, diamond sky above and the forest park was peaceful. The trees created a soft crescendo cresting the ears with the wind as it keeps all things cool. Quite a sight to see for humans, but not for Shihan Tanya Tekai. She forced to use more focus then she would've liked to follow her prey. Due to the moonlight, the safe haven of darkness was not in abundance. Thus, being forced to following from a great distance was her main option for now. Using her Were abilities of speed, sight and hearing was far more than she would have liked while being in human territory. An annoyance really. 

As it would appear, Naevia was on a midnight run. A well known fact in their land. The young 1st Captain for the Rahl's loved her midnight runs. The brisk and clean air filling her lungs. A time to herself to think, but not this time. 

Tonya was nearly distracted by the good physical figure. The tone legs, connected just right feminine hips and muscle frame. The skin tight spandex and tank top made her think that the name brand sport clothing line got something right. "Not bad..... for a human." Stated with a smirk. After a ninety minute jog around the park, Tonya was getting aggravated and wondered if her tip about a secret meeting was going to happen tonight. Even though her Generals informed her that this would be a minor meeting between the humans and the Amnell Clan, but she was getting restless sitting behind a desk filling out paperwork in matters of state. The reassurance of the Rahls still working to maintain their good favor of the Amnells was comforting. But Tonya could never understand why the leaders of the humans were so obsessed with pleasing the Vampires was beyond her understanding. However, taking up this minor assignment was a good distraction. 

Watching her target take a rest and stretch under a lamp post on a bench, Tonya becomes to relax while resting on a steady thick branch that over looked the running trail, and was about ready to call it a night. "Ok, she has a great ass but this is as boring as watching golf.... next time I'm going to the strip club. .." Tonya mumbled to herself, then she sees another female off in the distance approaching the Caption. Seeming, she appeared out of nowhere. Caring the sent downwind. Her reflexes react, reaching for her Katana on the left side of her waist. Grabbing the hilt tightly and ready to sever limbs. Both the Captain and what smells like someone from the Mason Clan were 100 yards away. Even though Tonya is a Were, and able to see just fine, but she will be unable to hear her prey. With a growl and mental scolding herself for being out of position, Tonya begins to discreetly work her way towards them. She needs to get within 25 yards in order to hear. By using tree tops and timing of the wind position is granted with only a minor disturbance. Taking in deep breaths to calm her beast, heart and magic so that the Were, with the human doesn't become aware of her presence. 

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you. Meetings DO NOT go well if one keeps the host waiting." Said Naevia, with her aggravation showing as she stood from the bench. 

The figure step into the personal space of the young Captain, and slowly removed her hood. Mistress Denna just tilted her head. She always did love to see fire spirited humans and then brake them with her power. But this is not the reason why she has come to this territory. "Human, I will make every effort to make sure my life is safe. Remember it is your kind that has the reputation of not being honorable." Staring right into the eyes of Naevia. With a gentle touch of her fingers to brush the hair away from Naevia's face. Her iris begin to glow a beautiful blue, a small display of her power. "I had to make sure we were a lone. After all, I'm sure it's not often a Mason Clan member, well Ex-Clan member freely offers her services to the Rahl Clan. I was curious if your people would hold up to my terms. It would seem that you have."

Eyes open wide and her mouth parted in awe, Tonya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ex-Clan..Not possible.... especially for one that once was their leader," in a whispers' breathe. Eyes and ears focus; nothing couldn't be missed. 

Neavia gives Mistress Denna a dip of head, "Apologies, my ignorance clouded my mind, Mistress. On the behalf of Lord Rahl, ruler of D'hara, I welcome you to our land. As you requested, I am the most trusted of the Captains - Naevia, and will escort you to my Lords estate where you shall continue the discussion of your amnesty." Naevia had no fear of Denna, however, she was unarmed and had no support. Her Lord, Darken Rahl agree to all of Mistress Denna's terms in order to have this meeting. She was no fool, and would not fail by insulting a potential and powerful ally.

With a slight smirk, "Lead the way, Human. And I trust my car will be taken care of at a later time?" To easy to submit. Denna hoped that there would be more of a challenge in the upcoming future. Otherwise this would be a great disappointment. 

"Gratitude. Yes Mistress, it will be done within the hour. Please, follow me." With eyes still bowed Naevia leads them to a windows tinted, black with sliver and red trim Mercedes Benz Sedan in the parking lot. Neavia proceeds to open the passenger door while Denna was quite enjoying the view of Naevia's firm ass, but focus her attention on the nice leather seating. Oh, how she missed her leathers. She would have to suffer in civilian clothing for the moment.

"Please, seek comfort, Mistress" while looking Denna right in the eye. Now holding her gaze and not backing down. Feeling time slowing down while a burning sensation goes along her collar bone. 

"Huh, I will. All in due time." Denna replied, with a lick of her lips, and using her index finger to slide heat across Neavia's collar bone. Fire showed from those deep dark brown eyes of Naevia, made her rethink her first assignment. This human may not be so weak after all.

"Perhaps, but not by my desires." Still holding her gaze and with a lift of her chin. Neavia discreetly removes Dennas' finger from her body. Then gesturing with the other hand for she to proceed into the sedan. "If you please. Mistress." Denna could only narrow eyes and smirk at Naevia just before she entered into the car. With Rolling her eyes after she shuts the door, took in a deep breath, and prepared for the hour drive to the estate.

Shihan Tonya could not believe what just transpired. While starring at the car as it heads towards only one destination, thoughts began racing in her mind. Denna and Cara seem to have finished their little civil war? That would mean that Cara would have full control, and that means Denna did not submit to Cara. Defection? "Fuck!" Denna being welcomed with open arms by her most hated enemy. So many thoughts sprung into her mind. With this new fact, the future doesn't look fruitful for any of the factions.


	2. Continuence

The Peoples Palace located in the land of D'Hara. Home to the elite and so large that it is a city within a city. This is where the ruling family resides and all its history. It is written that Humans are the oldest of all the dominate species. That Vampires and Weres are believed to be beneath them, because the first Weres were created by the humans through technology and breading for protection against the Vampires. The Vampires' origin is still base in legends, no one really knows how or why the Vampires disease came about. With the constant conflict of predator and prey, both sides, human and vampire believing that they are the predator. However, the humans were not completely defenseless before creating the Weres. Humans hold the power of the mind through technology (modern magic) and real magic. The most powerful humans are able to reign gravity, usually using the earth as their main weapon. 

Naevia completed her charge in delivery of honored guess to the People Palaces. Upon arrival, Mistress Denna was greeted with the up most care. Naevia, helps their guest from the car as the valet attends to the vehicle. An out stretched hand from Naevia to Mistress Denna helping her out of the car. Denna's long legs gave a pleasing display of some sort of name band high heel boots and skin tight denim jeans as she stepped out of the car before the full length of her coat covers it once more. 

General Gannicus committed the image to memory, and made it a personal challenge to see more as he watched the scene unfold. Gannicus steps forward "Welcome, to the Peoples Place. I trust that everything went to your desire? If not, may I offer a distraction at this ungodly hour?" Giving a chase kiss upon the back of her hand and a smile for good measure. Denna smiles barring her sharp fangs, "You believe that you can handle my desires? That's no easy task. But yes, for the most part thus far, things have been satisfying.... But more is always welcomed... Later." Smoothly passing by Denna's lips, looking deep into Gannicus eyes to measure his worth. "Hmm, business before pleasure. Well, at the very least it pleases me that situation has been meant to your standing. Apologies, where are my manners, I am First General Gannicus of lord Rahl army, and has given me the honorable charge of make sure you are well sated before your meeting with him at day break. Please, if you would, come with me to see you well attended." Offering his arm and, of course, a smile to her so he may lead her to her quarters for the night. 

"Day break? In the morning? I stated that our meeting would be immediate after my arrival. which is now... At the present moment." Showing aggravation through a glare.

"Apologies Mistress, but that is the only part of your request that will not be upheld. Our master, Lord Darken Rahl, with all his wisdom wanted to make sure that you were well rested and ready for your Trials."

Anger started to boil underneath, "trials?" Reaching for her Agiel instinctively that was no longer at her hip, and instead just resting her hand there. They were stripped away from her. Destroyed by the one person she swore that she will kill with her bear hands. But revenge would have to come later, first to the situation at hand. Taking a half of a step forward and straighten her posture, which did not go unnoticed by neither Caption Naevia nor General Gannicus, and the air around them increased in temperature. "What Trials?" No anger shown. Nothing shown to her opponents when it came to emotion. Only the intense focus from her eyes straight upon Gannicus. The smaller female human Naevia behind her, Gannicus in front, and two guards at the main entrance ten feet away these were good odds. However, so deep into enemy territory, her strength mostly depleted and the worst of all - no Agiel. This wasn't a situation that she could surely win. A bluff than; a display of power to gather information. Humans love this political dance, and Denna was no stranger to it. Gradual intimidation to bend Rahls' subordinates to her will and inevitably become hers.

Naevia puts herself in good supporting position behind her as the two guard reach into their blazers for unknown weapons and begin to take steps towards the future confrontation. General Gannicus straightens and holds up his hand for all to stand down. Within that instant Caption Naevia and the guards froze, then returned to their original positions. Denna was a statue. Gannicus felt her power through his very nice suite upon his skin. As he step closer toward Denna, and giving his trademark subtle laughter, "Very impressive from a rear beauty, but please, there is no need. Mistress Denna I am very familiar with with the history of the Mord'Sith. The torture that you must have went through. Then the strain of the journey here, with a constant act of looking over shoulders...." Looking at her from her eyes down to her chest and begins to circle her. He stop behind her. "Lastly, coming to an enemy and offering her services to them," gently whispering into Denna's ear. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend.... or is it not?," cooed back to Gannicus with her lips slightly twitch upward and still looking straight ahead. Gannicus continue his walk around her until they were once again face to face and holding his smile. "Hmm, so friends than. And measure our new founded friendship my Lord has arrange a series of tests for you. The Trials are to measure you abilities. To see if services are worthy of our Lord Rahl. Which I can clearly feel, and certain that you will pass even now with flying colors." Stepping to the side and once again offering his arm Denna, "Mistress Denna welcome to your new home. Shall we?"

Calling her powers to recede, "We shall," with a slight head nod, unwavering confidence she takes the offer of his strong arm and proceed inside the Palace. Satisfied with the information she attained. She knows not to press the issue or underestimate this Gannicus. Appetizer then the main course. 

The pressure is beginning to weigh on her concentration. Fighting the magic ever since she set foot into this land, gradually increasing as they drew near the Palace. Pulling on her magical defenses like a blanket of humility constantly pulling her to the ground. Once taking his invitation and the first steps taken into the grand structure, a wave of invisible pressure fell on her. Mentally, using her powers to with stand the magic of the dwelling. She maintained her facade and Gannicus wasn't the wiser. On display entertaining Denna's eyes was an enormous double staircase made of dark red wood with contrast of lines of silver that separating the two levels of the Palace. With four foot in diameter structure columns throughout the foyer. All marble and the appearance of deep red vains like throughout, coming from its base up to its peak. Seem to giving off power. The prime prospect to what was causing her strain on her senses. The floor and some of the walls were pure white marble increase the minimal light coming from Ai Weiwei chandelier high above like the sun. Three main corridors on the main level that seem to go on forever. One on either side and one directly ahead. It would seem that it was the same on the second. 

Gannicus lead her down the path ahead of them. As they walked, the history of the land was being told from the oil painting on the walls. The first images were of the two great wars, then of all of the Family Crest that serve Lord Rahl and have a lineage of magic. Denna finds this as mere amusement, to obsess and boast about the past is a waste of time. Every step deeper into this place was a gradual increase of magic constant attacking her. She beginning to feel very weak, but she would never submit, especially not to humans. After a few turns, they reaches a large dark wooden door flanked by two muscular guards, one male and one female. 

"This night my eyes were full with pleasure looking upon a beautiful sight. I truly look forward to our next encounter." Opening the door and stepping behind it. Welcoming her into the room with a hand gesture. "Beyond, everything has been prepared a soothing bath, food to liking and .... almost anything else ....you may desire...Please just inform your attendance, they will remain outside your door and accommodate you."and once again places a chasten kiss on her hand.

"Humph. The 'guards'? Are they what I desire?" Stating as she walks into the room just looking over her shoulder with a glint in her eye. 

Sight curve in his lips. "They are for your protection as well. Attend to you needs and protection. A person in your position I would say, that it is an necessity. Weres are not that popular here. Please take rest. You shall be summoned soon. Mistress." Not waiting for a reply he smoothly closes the heavy door to leave Denna with her thoughts.

A deep inhale takes her as she scans the room. A simple one, flat screen television, queen size bed with fine Egyptian linen, and an on suit bath but no windows, of course. Turn to the only way out, the door in which she came in, and in turning the handle - locked. This was as much she had expected. "So, if I 'desired' anything, they wish for be to beg in the notion of knocking at the door.... Never." In a moment time, a wave of pain, the stain sets in and her headache started with blurred vision. "I need to feed." The search for food overwhelming, Denna, concentrates a little harder and sees a tray on the table that was next to the bed. Stumbling across the room and makes it to the bed fifteenth feet away from the door. She had to catch her breath while sitting there, now able to see a chalice on the table. The smell of blood compels her, no time to examine for poisons or other threats. The chalice was cold to the touch and with both hands brings it to her lips. Took down three gulps of blood before gagging and choking, and pulled the chalice away from her mouth but still holding it on one hand. After a few moments and deep breathes, but strength slowly returning. "Old man's blood! Shit, this is at least 50 years old. Fucking humans! They may think like they're a fine wine, but they do NOT taste better with age." Looking at the chalice with disgust, she prepares herself, then taking down the last of the blood like the cheapest shot of the worst whiskey, "Arrgrrrhhh!" Even with one of the worst after taste in her mouth, her headache subsides, magic and strength slowly returning, only because the age of the blood her full power will not return immediately. "I need a bath." 

****

"FIN-AL-LY! Fucking Weres...." in long breath expelling for Naevia's lips as she sees the General and Mistress Denna enter into the palace. Now free, she has only one person on her mind, eager steps take hold as she enters into the Palace as well. It's not long that Naevia reaches her destination, smoothly opening the double doors, and seeing her husband Crixus sitting across from the fire. "My heart finally returns." Standing and slowly faces her. Crixus, only in his skin fitting boxers. The fire light does him justice by high lighting his chiseled form. Body form in an image of a marble statue. "How did your mission fair?"

"Easily Completed. I'm eager to see Lord Rahl putting that Were in her rightful place!.....And.... Your heart... Is the reason that kept you stirring in the waking night?" Naevia steps with swift purpose. "How long has it been, since I have been in your arms?" standing toe to toe with a man that she can call her own. 

"Far to long, as you well know." The desire coming from his eyes is overwhelming. Strong arms rapped around her waist and embraced deepen kiss upon lips, quickly giving way to tough cresting one another. 

Naevia breaks the kiss and jerks him in front of the bed. Keeping eye contact and also having a smile on her face, she with ease takes off her tank top as her nipples are at full attention. Her skin tight spandex quick follow in their wake. The desire in his eyes explain his intentions, with one smooth action his boxers were across the room. A gentle push landed him sitting upon the bed, ready to give tribute to his goddess, and with one leg over the other onto his lap, Naevia smoothly takes his cock into her moist wet cunt. Both of their mouths open and their eyes close as the feeling of pleasure takes them, like a wave crashing upon solid rock. 

"Ahhh....Fuck!" simultaneously makes sound from both of them, filling the air. Crixus thrust up with hips to make sure that his cock fills her. Heavy breathing begins to take hold, She opens her eyes, welcoming in the pleasure, and increasing it by rocking her hips back and forth. First starting off slow than increasing in pace of her hips rocking north and south, and he has no choice but to yield in overwhelming tightening of his cock, falling back on the bed with one hand grabbing her thigh and the other gliding up Naevia's toned abdomen to the ample peaks of her breast. Enjoying the massage given of pinches and pulling to her breast, "Fuck... Yes... I love your cock inside me," rubbing her clit against his muscular abs was just right. Moans, heavy breathing, and the smell of sex fill every inch of the room. Light coating of sweat begins to covers their bodies. Placing her hands on his chest, fingers digging into his skin, and her tone legs begin to work up and downward to deserve release. All Crixus could do is hold on to the back of her knees as his muscles begin to flex. Attempting to withhold his release to maximize the pleasure, but it falls short when her moist cunt clenches around him as she came hard. Naevia clasps on Crixus' chest with exhaustion exhales, and before submitting to the darkness a lazy kiss to end the night. 

 

*****

Exiting the D'hara was fairly effortless as with all cities. Making a mental note, Tonya insures to herself that that would be rectified immediately in her own city. Riding swiftly into the night, well into the brake of morning. Six hours upon her GSXR-1000 Suzuki, eager to return home due to the troubling news. The journey wasn't as pleasing because of the revelation that she witness a few hours ago. Crossing the plains, a small forest, and small towns that separated the two factions, to see the sun raise over her city gave relief. Passing through the magical boarder and technological sensors protecting the small city, only the hairs on the back of neck stand as she is granted passage to her beloved lands beyond. Also, her transmitter altered her Generals and Captains of her arrival. Now in the land of Hau'ula that is next to the sea. The First Captain Jang and four others of his men each riding an Yamaha R-1 escorting Shihan Tonya in diamond formation around her to the estate. 

The journey finally to completion at the Tekai estate, dismounting from her motorcycle and taking in a deep breathe while taking off her helmet. The hair finally free, well braided black with a hazelnut streak on the right side her head that extend down her mid-back, she eyes her favorite General and friend for many years was on top of the stair entrance. People of the estate line up to welcome their Shihan, Master, and Ruler of this city. 

"Sensei Fairus, as always it's good to see you....." Tonya expressed with exhausted eyes. Placing her helmet and leather jacket that fit her so well with the servicemen. Exchanging them with a glass of Disaronno with blood, her favorite that was greatly needed. Giving each one them a slight bow to acknowledging each one, and they gave a deep one in return. 

"Shihan, my Master." With a most respectful bow once he descended from the steps. "I am pleased of your safe return... I am sure that I don't have to remind you that it was deeply unwise for you to take up that assignment. Regardless that is a minor one, but to travel to enemy territory? Shihan, you are our leader, rightfully so. This act was irresponsible...."

"Enough!" And the raising of her hand quickly ended the lecture. "Not another fucking word! I understand how you feel, but this is not the time for one of your lectures. Fairus, call an assembly of my Generals, we will meet in the counsel room in two hours. I need a bath and clear my thoughts before we proceed." Ascending the steps towards the entrance while take in drink and holding tightly to her Katana at her waist. 

Just as Tonya was about to cross the threshold, "Forgive me Shihan, I meant no offence. It will be done with haste. Ossu!" said with strong conviction and in a deep bow by Fairus. A display of great respect. 

Stopping in mid step, and only turning her head over her shoulder to speak,"I Know, by the way the new Calvin Klein tailored suit looks good on you. I would say a little early for dress up. But I'm sure Mia would enjoy the sight at the meeting." A slight smirk and another sip of her drink with a trouble brow on things that may come, she continued to her base desire. Fairus just chuckles and thinks 'one always should look their best. Just as you taught me.' He then turns and looks for his Captain that is still on his motorcycle, "Senpai Jang, assemble and prepare all the captains. Make sure everything is ready to report, and prepared for anything. Shihan would never act is such a manor if things weren't deemed necessary. We must be ready to act."

A swift reply, "Ossu!" Jang put on his helmet and leads his squad to purpose.


	3. Fire

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. Disoriented and a head throbbing. Fear doesn't take hold but satisfaction grips her emotions, then a familiar pain in her wrist and shoulders. The blindfold doesn't mask where she is being held, The Cell. The smell of dry blood, dampness in the air, and being hung by chains. Classic. She'd been in one of these rooms before but in the reverse role. Of course, they would not put what they view as a traitor in the Training Rooms to seek punishment. There will be no negotiations in her case when they come. When She will come to her, and only She will set her judgement in stone. Unconsciously, she took in a deep breathe and gripped the chains connected to the ceiling with her fingers. 'Shit!' She thought to herself, then she caught herself. Knowing at that moment the night vision cameras caught her movement and security would inform Her that she is awake. Any ideas of fooling anyone are now gone. All she can do now is breathe and prepare.

Still hanging and fell unconscious for a time, but there was no way to tell exactly how long. Nothing but her thoughts of what is to come was slowly driving her insane. She just wanted it to be over. Then, high sounding tone echo around the room. "Finally," with a exhausted exhale. Boots connecting with the marble floor getting louder as them come closer to her. Fate has come, she hears Her. "Raise her up to were I can look into her eyes," an order swiftly given and executed by Mistress Triana. Pressing the command codes on the panel next to the Pit like hole in the facility, fulfilling the orders given to her by her Mistress. The chains retract slowly as she was lifted in position, eye to eye level with Her. The pain increase as she was lifted and the sudden stop jerk on her shoulders send sharp pain in her joints and spine. Holding in all the sound in mind. No noise came from her lips. She was not weak. "Not a sound. Good. That will change." Her voice steady but not harsh. She feels soft fingers upon her chin then glide slowly up to her cheeks but stop midway. The fingers start to increase in pressure, and like a blade cut into her skin. Sneering heat begin to burn the wound. Her muscle tighten and a deep breathe is taken. The blindfold was ripped from her head, and the pain still radiating from her skin. Eyes blink rapidly still she couldn't see, the area was pitch black. Her eyes begin to glow to see more clearly but only slightly due her weaken state. Then her fate is revealed, seeing Her eyes in flames of Jade green. Her face stone cold and sends chills down her spine. "Constance," stated with malice set in her voice. Constance is at Her mercy, and nothing to further live for because she was successful in freeing her Mistress from the person before her. Lifting her chin in pride and defiance, Constance speaks, "Cara." Constance just smiling in the moments of stilled air, and staring right back at false leader of the Mord'Sith. Staring into the eyes in green flame. With no warning Constance sees nothing but white light and feels nothing but pure pain. Her head whips back as she screams at the top of her lungs.

Triana sees light coming from Constance eyes, ears and mouth from just the slight touch of Mistress Cara extended left index finger to Constance temple. Like seeing a candle in a room of darkness. The screaming was nearly unbearable. Captivated by the sight she remains still and awaits any questions or orders that may come her way.

Mistress Cara's laughter could barely be heard through screams coming from Constance. Then Cara pulls her power back, releasing her from pain. Her palm starts to softly stroke her cheek. "You must have meant, First Mistress Cara. Because that is what I am. Your First Mistress... Do you know why you are here? Why you are still alive?" Constance did not answer. She was still recovering from the power the ripped through her system. Trying to focus once more. Feeling a slight dual pain from her cheek. A quick slap across the face, and with that able to answer with anger, "YOU .... ARE NOT...my MISTRESS!" Cara quickly grabs her chin with force and pulls her so close to were their lips almost touch. "Lights, Mistress Triana." Done within seconds, with Cara eyes never leaving Constance. The lights vaguely illuminate the room, just enough for Cara to enjoy the sight of pain she was about to inflict. Everyone's eyes return to their normal colors. "Oh, I am your First Mistress, more so than the bitch you helped escape. Are you so blind, Constance? She left you behind. Abandon you. Knowing your fate. And you call that your First Mistress? Pathetic!" Pushing Constance away with disgust. "I would gladly die for my Mistress, we all would. Our true First Mistress, First Mistress Denna wanted peace throughout the territories, and you all want is War. The first two wars killed over half of the worlds population. You would lead us ruin. To our extinction. The Vampires. The humans. Now is not the time for...AHHHH!" Excruciating pain races through her spine all the way down to her toes and back up again. A constant flow of pain. Caused by one of Cara's Agiels placed just behind Constance left ear. Holding there for only one minute and enjoying the sounds of her captive screams.

"Are you done? ... Good. So misguided by loyalty. She trained you. I understand. BUT, her actions speak louder than the lies she told you. She is NOT with the peacekeepers - the Tekai Clan. My agents reported she is in the People Palace. She went to the humans that enslaved us for three centuries! She would plot and scheme, and through that try to conqueror the territories. No honor..." Holstering her Agiel and takes one step back so that she can have full view of Constance hang from chains still in her Mord'Sith leathers over The Pit. Their eyes finally meet once Constance lift them in a mixture of confusion and anger. Cara states her final judgement to her. "You and your are ready to die for her. So be it! Mistress Constance, you are alive because I allow it. You are here because it was my command. I am your First Mistress. My crest is on your leathers... For your ignorance and betrayal, you are stripped of your titles and land." Cara step towards her a she listens to the worst fate possible. Cara once again so close for whispers to be heard, "you will watch each of your clan be executed one by one, and you WILL die a traitors' death." Constance in awe and fear final grasped her, and taken hold so tightly that she can hardly breathe. Failure, becoming a fool and now caused the death of her clan as well as her own life. "No! Please. No, Please Mist..." Before she dishonor herself with a full begging cry, Cara places one finger on her lip to silence her. "Shhhh" Then, Cara slowly cups face with both her hands. "We are Mord'Sith. We conquerors! Will never submit to anyone but our own. To the only the strong and not a coward." She paused for a brief moment just to look closely into Constance's eyes. "There can be no weakness." Pulling her close, Cara places a chaste kiss upon Constance lips. Soft and gentle, then it was done. All Constance muscles in her body contracted from a pain that she had never felt before. There were no screams this time. It was to much. It felt like her skin was on fire, her organs being boiled, and every bone was braking. Through Cara's touch of her flaming red hands and her eyes in jaded green flame, just a portion of the torture that await Denna pored into Constance. Light once again coming out of her eyes, ears and mouth. Lasting only for moments before Constance started convulse violently. Cara stop her powers with disappointment. She did not last very long before unconsciousness overcame her. The body unnaturally stilled and blood dripping from her eyes and ears. Constance mouth lacked opened with blood and foam oozing out, but shallow breathing evidant that she was still alive.

"Mistress Triana."

"Yes, First Mistress."

"Stripper her of her leather, lower her into The Pit, and set the timer for three hour intervals. We don't want her to die before executions...." Turning here head over her should to look into the eyes of Triana. "You will oversee her punishment while her clan is collected and processed for executions."

Triana lowered her eyes and drop to one knee and replied, "Yes, First Mistress Cara." She stayed there until her Mistress left the room.

Steady steps as Cara walked out of the cell and down the short corridor. The motion senors and cameras detecting every step she took. There were no need for guards in the area, because of its location. The bottom level three stories underground and only accessible by one elevator. Reaching the elevator in minutes, her mind overcome with thoughts of how to get Denna back and make her suffer. Her body knew what to do. Placing her palm on the hand scanner to enter the elevator, 'Access Granted ', the two Mord'Sith guard placed there upon see there Lord Mistress immediately dropped their head in submission which went unnoticed by Cara. She ignored them and walked in. Pressing the button - PH 1, 'Magical Retinal Scan required', Cara was already in position just qwaiting for the computer to start. 'Scanning....Access Granted, First Mistress Cara', the doors close and they begin there way up the tallest Mord'Sith tower in their land. Their land of Jad'dria but also in all the territories. Seventy-two stories tall. Made of glass and steal at the top but enclosed with concrete walls at its base.

Minutes passed slowly when thinking of Denna and the time were she made her scream. But Denna would never submit. Submission or death, and she chose death. Could Cara blame her? No, Cara would have done the same if she was in her position. But, betrayal, dishonor, a cowardly escape which will cause her to kill her own people. That is unforgivable. That will cause Cara's wrath.

"First Mistress... Mistress?..." Just realizing that she was standing next to her secretary Saxa sitting behind her desk in the vestibule area. A young and spirited Mord'Sith voice caught her attention. Calming her mind, Cara focused her attention on the business at hand.

"Yes, Saxa?"

"First Mistress, the Bi-weekly agricultural, export and import goods and service, and financial reports and assessments are uploaded to your computer and wait your approval. The newest recruits and Clans list requests are also there. Mistress Berdine and Mistress Raina await you in your office as you requested."

"Excellent. Increasing my daily training session by one hour starting today. Also, have additional recruits and representatives from the new Clans ready for training with me every other day. I wish to weight their worth. Inform Mistress Hailey that she will have the honor of collecting all members of Constances' Clan and all Denna supporters for executions. You will arrange and schedule the public execution, and announcement to all the land that the name Denna will no longer be spoken, ever. Broadcast this on all channels."

"As you wish, First Mistress."

"The weakness that was Denna, must be purge like a cancer and destroyed."

"Of course, First Mistress," the blonde giving on of the most devilish smiles framed purl white fangs, and Cara loved that about her. As quickly as it came a flash of illumination of Cara Jade green eyes was her appreciation.

It has begun. Now it time to set things in motion. First thing, information is needed. Her mind calmed and focused while entering into her officer with both Berdine and Raina standing at attention in front of her desk. Cara takes a well earned comfortable seat at her desk. "Mistress Berdine. Mistress Raina."

They speak together as one with dip of their heads,"First Mistress"

"Please sit. Now first, thing first. How did she escape?"

Raina was the first to speak "Virus, Mistress."

"Elaborate." With a wave of her hand, becoming impatient by Rain's simplistic response, and looks directly at Berdine.

"A binary code base algorithm was place in our core system which shut down all primary security systems and some secondary systems. And also, this virus which I never seen the likes of also rerouted power from other minor systems to the elevator shafts, and allowed controlled to a mobile device. This allowed them to access the The Cell elevator shafts and that central air, a 17 minute black out window . Constance and nine of her people lead the assult and purged Denna from her fate." 

"All nine of her people were killed during the attempt once security got their barrings." Raina stated in between the briefing that Berdine was giving. 

"Yes. And Constance was finally apprehended at the border. Even though Constance had her clan at her disposal, she had help from..."

"From whom?"

"From the our humans servants and Lycanthrope assisted to help smuggling Denna out of your territory."

The deep breathe taken by Cara made both Berdine and Raina unease. Their eyes followed their First Mistress from her seat and start stalk her way around them. "A virus. 17 minutes of access to my elevator. And assistance from our own people within the building, my home. I presume that this would be possible. She was First Mistress not to long ago." Stopping right behind then and placing a hand on each of their shoulder. "But why wasn't I notified during all of this?"

"Apologies, Mistress but you were... ..." a hint of fear as the words passed Raina's lips.

Berdine finishes for her. "You were occupied with pressing business at the time, First Mistress. You didn't respond to the summons, First Mistress."

........ 

"True." Is all that Cara could say and added a slight smirk came across her face. Head back to her seat bind her desk. "Berdine, I read your report on preparations on the upgrades to prevent measure to the security. They are approved. Make sure that this will not happen again. If I am to have a Rahl or Amnell as a guest, we can't have them leaving prematurely."

"Of course, Mistress."

"Once the executions are done, you two and Triana will prepare the people for confrontation. In 4 weeks the Peacekeepers Talks will occur. We will be ready." 

"Mistress, if I may, executing the entire Clan of 100 personnel, soldier, and civilians will take from..." 

"YES, it is necessary! An example will be set that disloyalty will not be acceptable." Cara smoothly sat back into her chair. "We all have a great deal of work to do. Please lets get started." A head nod was enough send them on their way. 


End file.
